Mirror's Past
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: When the alternate Colonel Jack O’Neill from ancient Egypt along with Doctor Daniel Jackson travel to the future to get help in their fight against Ra, two people will finally see the light… FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror's Past

By Major Dork

Spoilers: Mobius Part 1 & 2, Avalon Part 1, Threads, Grace, Divide and Conquer, Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: Don't own it… blah, blah, blah….

Summary: When the alternate Colonel Jack O'Neill from ancient Egypt along with Doctor Daniel Jackson travel to the future to get help in their fight against Ra, two people will finally see the light… FINALLY!

A/N: All through this story they'll be flashbacks, sort of showing what alternate Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c have been up to back in ancient Egypt. Hope you like it! Be sure to review!

Chapter One "The Mission"

"Unidentified Off-World Activation!" warned Walter Harriman on the loud speaker as General Hank Landry and Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell ran towards the control room.

"What have we got?" asked Mitchell.

"There's only two teams out and I'm not getting a GDO code yet."

Landry and Mitchell stared out at the closed gate when suddenly they got their GDO code. "Ummm sir, we're getting a code now… but ummm it's SG-1's code."

Landry raised an eyebrow and looked over at a confused Mitchell. "What the hell is going on here!" muttered Mitchell.

It was then when Samantha Carter walked up. "Sir? What's going on?"

"We have a SG-1 GDO code, with no SG-1 out in the field."

"Oh… I see," said Sam, surprise written all over her face. "This isn't the first time it's happened, I suggest we see what's going on."

"What if someone has our code, we haven't actually changed it since General O'Neill was still commander of this place," warned Cameron.

Sam smiled. "That last time this happened, it was a note from the future, a note that pretty much saved us from a fate we didn't even know about until later."

"Open the iris, let's see what's going on," ordered Landry.

Walter Harriman nodded, opening the iris and staring out at the gate, just waiting. Finally something went through the gate… weapons fire that could have only come from a Jaffa staff weapon. "Hit the deck!" yelled Mitchell as they all flew towards the control room. Everyone ducked as it hit the window.

"Damn Jaffa!" yelled Jack as he and Daniel ducked behind the DHD.

"What the hell did you think would happen! The gate is probably the most well guarded thing next to Ra himself! This was NOT a good idea, Jack! I told you that when you thought of it!"

"We're never going to be able to beat Ra like this! Even with the forces we have we won't be able to raid the palace and get Sam outta there! Who knows what the hell they could be up to by now! Sam said it herself, under no circumstances can those kids be taken by the Goa'uld! Sam's already almost nine months pregnant, we can't let Ra get them! Who knows when Sam will go into labor!"

"I'm sorry Jack, but fighting and stopping Ra is FAR more important than saving Sam!"

"No, Daniel! I won't leave her with that snakehead! I'd rather die than let my kids fall into that slimy, no good, piece of filth's hands!"

Daniel sighed. "You think they have the iris open by now?"

"If it's open at all…" muttered Jack.

"That makes me feel better. Come on, let's go!"

Jack nodded and the two got up, jumping into the gate as they dodged the weapon fire all around them.

"Close the iris!" ordered Landry in all the chaos, Walter crept his hand up to the panel just as he heard something hit the ramp. The Sergeant closed the iris as ordered and the gate soon shut down.

Finally the others got up off the ground, looking at the damage around them. "Damn," muttered Landry, it was a mess. "This is not good."

"Ummmm General… you may want to see this," said Sam as she stared in amusement and shock at the sight of Jack O'Neill lying on the floor panting, obviously uninjured, but exhausted.

"I really hate those guys," muttered the Jack before them.

Landry's eyes widened. "Jack?"

"Daniel?" said Cameron in shock.

The two lying on the ramp looked up and smiled slightly. "Sam!" said Daniel. "It feels good to be home."

"I'd think you as an Archeologist would be in heaven back there. I'm shocked!" said Jack.

"Jack, they don't even have a microwave! It's a great place, but do you have any idea how sick I am of cooked snake!"

Sam's eyes widened then. "You mean you're the SG-1 on the tape? The ones that were trapped on Egypt!"

Jack shook his head, pointing to Daniel. "He's the original… I was never on SG-1, didn't even know bout the Stargate until we found that damn video with my face on it… and had to fix the original SG-1's damage! Hi."

Sam grinned. Even when he was from an alternate reality, as it would seem, he was still the same old Jack O'Neill. "Hi," Sam greeted.

"What are you doing here if you fixed the timeline?" asked Landry then.

"We need help… Jack needs help. It's a long story. Why don't we get checked out by your doctor, let them run some tests on our blood so you'll know its us… then we can talk."

"Good idea," said Landry, still in a daze, then looked over at Mitchell and Carter. "I want you two to take them to Doctor Lam to examine them. Have Daniel and Teal'c join the briefing we'll have after Lam is done."

"Yes sir," said Sam and Cameron before going off to fulfill their orders.

"They are Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, no doubt about it. I checked and rechecked… they are who they claim to be," said Lam as they all sat at their briefing, Jack and Daniel included.

Jack smiled. "Good, now I'd like to explain why we came here."

Jack looked over at Daniel who began speaking then. "We used the time machine to predict when we could use the gate to jump forward in time like what we did in that 1969 trip…. One of our people was taken two nights ago by Ra, now in normal circumstances we'd just have to move on, but the thing is… she uh… she was..." Daniel hesitated.

"She's pregnant, General, with two very special twins."

"What's so important about them?" asked Doctor Jackson, sitting in between Teal'c and Sam.

Daniel looked at the man sitting across from him. "Her name is Samantha, and the children she's carrying were exposed to an unknown kind of radiation from the time ship. Sam was studying a compartment of the ship that we hadn't seen before. It changed them… using the Ancient gene. Once it detected it in their system the thing just… shocked her. Sam wasn't sure what happened until she scanned the children and found certain… unknowns in her system… unknowns that are found in the time machine on the ship. We believe the two have been changed… altered some how. If Ra has learned this already then he's already figuring out how he can use this to suit his will. With those children… who knows what he could do with their abilities."

Sam just stared for a minute. "You mean I'm pregnant!"

Jack almost smirked at her, trying to remind himself that she wasn't his Sam. "The ship's scanners say it's a boy and a girl. We can't just leave her in Ra's hands. If he learns to use their power he'll most likely be able to use it when you guys meet him back on the first mission you all went on to Abydos. We can't let that happen."

"No, your right, we can't… but how are we gonna get there to Egypt?" Landry asked.

"We use your time machine. The only reason we didn't use ours was because of its importance to our plan in fighting Ra," explained Daniel.

Doctor Jackson, who was oddly not bothered by the fact that he had a twin for the moment, looked over at Sam, smiling. "Wow… you're gonna get the chance to save yourself!"

Sam laughed, and then looked over at General Landry, who just nodded his agreement. "Looks like I am…."

Daniel Jackson, who'd spent way too long in ancient Egypt, was VERY happy to have the food before him. Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and some of that blue jello Sam liked so much. This was the life. "Daniel… hey."

"I'm the one from Egypt."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, it is rather hard to tell you guys apart… I was kinda hoping you were… I wanted to ask you something."

"You want to know who the father of your 'babies' are."

"Uhhhh yeah…" said Sam in surprise.

"I may not exactly be the Daniel Jackson you've known all these years but except for the being stuck in ancient Egypt part… I have Daniel's same memories. I know you… and I knew you'd wanna know."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"Sam, it's not my place."

"Fine… I'll ask O'Neill."

"Have fun," muttered Daniel, then took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. Sam frowned, but the frown didn't last long as Jack walked in, got some food and went over to her table.

"Carter, Daniel."

"Hello, sir."

"I'm not in the military, Carter, don't call me sir."

"Then what do I call you?" she asked.

"I have a first name you know… I mean I realize it's not much… but I do love that name."

"Okay Jonathan."

Jack sighed in frustration. "Have you always been this annoying?"

"No… your counterpart taught me that little trick."

"Yeah well stay away from him… he's a bad influence."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah well I should know… I am him after all… somewhat…."

Daniel smiled at the two, shaking his head. "So when do we leave?" asked Daniel.

"General Landry says we can all leave tomorrow."

"Good," said Jack.

"So Jack… who's the father of my children?"

Jack coughed hard, his coffee going down the wrong tube, which eventually led to more coughing. "Damn Carter! At least give me a few hours before you ask that question!"

"Well she is me… I want to know. Who is he?"

Jack hesitated. "Sam… Daniel was sure to tell me all about the universe he came from, the soldier Sam that Teal'c and I never got to know. He told me quite a bit about you, and frankly it's doubtful it'll come true in your timeline so just leave it alone."

"Doubtful? Jack, he's been dead for thousands of years… I know that."

Jack and Daniel shared a brief look, sighing. "It really doesn't matter who the father is. The Sam in our world isn't you. You two are very different. When we find Sam, if she wants to tell you who he is, that's fine by me, but I don't really wanna go there."

"What's the big deal? I just want to know his name!" Sam fought.

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Carter, will you just drop it!"

"I just don't get it… what's so problematic about telling me the name of a guy I probably don't even know!" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. 'Cause you do know him… well,' thought Jack.

FLASHBACK

"Sam? Jack" Daniel once again called over the radio. "Guys?"

Daniel watched the ship spark a few more times before settling down for the last time. What the heck could they be up to in there?

"Problem guys? What's going on?"

"Damn," he heard Jack whisper. "Uh Daniel… just give us a minute okay?"

"Jack, we need to get outta here before more Jaffa come looking for these guys. Sam really needs to get to work on fixing that thing."

"Yeah sure, Daniel, just a second!"

"We don't really have a second, Jack. You know Ra will suspect something if we don't move-"

"Daniel! For cryin' out loud! I'm just asking for one measly second! Now hold on, damn it!"

Daniel went silent, looking over at Teal'c, the Jaffa's eyebrow raised. Daniel sighed. "They'll only be a second," he muttered, slightly red with both annoyance and embarrassment. Why was it always Jack that did that to him?

"Indeed," Teal'c muttered.

Daniel just smiled at the Jaffa and kept his eye on the Jaffa patrol. "You think you can make them see your way? Prove to them that Ra is a false god?"

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson. It will take time. It was years before Master Bra'tac finally made me see reason."

"Yeah…" Daniel mumbled with a sigh.

Jack O'Neill kissed Sam fiercely, moaning her name as she hugged him close, not wanting to let go. He moved his hand down to caress her breasts, his lips moving to her neck as he licked, bit, and kissed every inch of skin he could. "J… J… Ja…ack… you really think we should be doing this? Uh… I… I mean… not exactly the place… we uh… should… uh"

"God, I'm gonna die."

"Me too… something… ah… h… ha… has got to be wrong…mmm… with me."

"Why you say that?" he asked in between kisses.

"Overload… god… oh boy… wow… don't stop… oh god, don't you dare stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Suddenly Jack pushed her jacket away from her chest, pulling her shirt out of her pants. Sam sucked in a breath as his right hand crept up, finally making contact with her breasts again, caressing them through her bra. "Holy Hannah!" she gasped at her hypersensitive skin's reaction. She had to stop this. Not here. As absolutely wonderful as it was, she would not do this here. "Oh god… I can't… um… oh god… believe I'm… ah… saying this but… w… we have to stop. Daniel's… god… right. W… w… we need to… oh god… get this ship fixed an… and… uh… ready before another patrol shows… ahhhhh… up."

Jack ignored her, nipping at her skin once again. "We have like a thousand people on our side Carter, what's another patrol."

"Yeah well, Colonel… um… it's a lot if Ra… shit… if Ra starts to suspect something. Later Jack… later."

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You damn well better," she muttered, kissing his lips one last time, before getting up and towards the ship's door.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna tuck your shirt back in your pants before you go back out there."

Sam looked down and blushed, tucking her shirt back as he'd advised her. "Yeah… thanks."

"No problem… although they'll probably already figure out what we were doing once those hickeys show themselves," he teased her, his mouth near her ear as he whispered it to her. Sam froze, eyes open wide, a shiver running down her spin as Jack opened the door and walked outside, collecting the Jaffa's weapons.

Sam breathed in deeply and got back control. "Oh boy," she whispered to herself, before following Jack over to Daniel and Teal'c. What the hell was she getting herself into?

END FLASHBACK

Jack cleared his throat. "It's complicated," he told Sam before walking away from the table, his food barely touched.

Daniel sighed as he watched his friend leave the commissary. Sam frowned in confusion. "What's his problem?" she asked.

"Sam and him were very close… he's just worried about her. So am I for that matter."

Sam smiled at the man before her. "If Jack does it right, he may get us there before she's even captured… who knows… we just have to hope that everything will turn out okay."

Daniel nodded, still frowning. "Yeah…" he muttered, finishing his own food before he got up to go find Jack.

Sam sighed. "Well that didn't turn out like I expected…."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Next chapter… Major General Jack O'Neill makes an entrance! Oh and sorry if this chapter is filled with problems… I actually don't have a beta… but if anyone wishes to volunteer I certainly wouldn't mind! Now be sure to give me some feedback on this! Should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror's Past

By Major Dork

* * *

Chapter Two "The Visitor"

General O'Neill stared up at the gate, standing just before the ramp. It was hard to believe how long it had been since he'd gone through. He missed it, but more than anything he missed his family. Washington wasn't quite as bad as he thought it'd be, but it would never be home, and it would always be missing something… his friends. He missed this place. Finally Jack tore his eyes from the gate and exited the gateroom. It was late; perhaps he'd get some rest.

Jack walked down the many corridors, corridors he knew by heart. Finally he came to Sam's lab and instead of passing it he stopped, peering inside as he watched Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. "I don't know, Sam, I just don't think the other Daniel and Jack would keep this from you unless it was important."

"I wouldn't even know the guy, I don't see it," fought Sam, obviously frustrated.

"Perhaps you do, Colonel Carter. O'Neill and Daniel Jackson did not mention who came with them to ancient Egypt on the mission to correct the timeline. Perhaps it is someone you know and O'Neill and Daniel Jackson feel it is best if you are not notified so as to protect you from any awkwardness."

Sam folded her arms. "Twice I've found out that my counterpart from other alternate universes were with General O'Neill and we were never awkward."

"Yes you were, Sam. After that second time you couldn't look him in the eye for three days!" Daniel exclaimed.

"That was different! I'd just watched him kiss… well… me!"

"O'Neill seems oddly attached to the Doctor Carter in his timeline, perhaps he is the father of the children," offered Teal'c.

Sam and Daniel looked over at the Jaffa in surprise. Neither had even thought of that. "You don't really think… do you?" said Daniel.

"No… I doubt it… I mean… just because in those realities we were together doesn't mean it'd be the same in this one." Part of Sam wanted that more than anything else in the world, another part of Sam was so freaked out by that thought that she was sure if it was true her heart would stop.

"Sam, even you'd have to admit if Jack had retired right now, and you were no longer under his command you'd be jumping his bones this very second," Daniel told his friend frankly.

"Daniel!" Sam could NOT believe he had just said that! Was everyone turning into the frank, sarcastic Jack O'Neill!

"Sam, you broke up with Pete BECAUSE of Jack, we all know it, we just never said anything because we figured it wasn't our place."

"It's STILL not your place. Any feelings I may or may not have for General O'Neill are private, and I'm not about to share them with you!"

Daniel sighed. "Either way… I'm sure if we can save your counterpart from Ra's hands that she'll tell us."

"Tell us what?" asked Jack as he walked into the room, deciding it was time to make his entrance. He felt rather guilty for listening in, especially after their… interesting conversation.

"Jack!" said Daniel in surprise.

"General!" said Sam at the same time.

"O'Neill," greeted Teal'c, bowing his head in respect.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, sir, and you?"

"Well, I haven't killed any of those smart mouth nitwits back in Washington, so I'm doing well so far."

Sam smiled, THAT smile, which of course made Jack feel like he was on top of the world, a feeling he hid quite well. "That's good to hear. We've all missed you around here, General."

"And I've missed all of you! Landry tells me we're to ship out in four hours… or is it fly out… is flying even involved in this?"

Sam grinned. "We, sir?"

"I'm coming with you all on this mission."

Daniel looked at his friend in surprise, trying to absorb what he'd just heard. "What? Why?"

Jack just sighed. "Well number one… the President says I've been getting on his and everyone else's nerves and they feel 'I' need a break. Number two you'll need someone to get the ship back to our own timeline when we've done our job since most likely the Jack O'Neill from Egypt won't be coming back with us, and three… because the President strongly believes that if I do this I'll be much easier to stand for at least another few months or so."

Teal'c smiled at his old friend. "I am pleased you will be joining us out in the field once more, O'Neill."

"Yeah… it'll be nice to get some action."

That sentence was SO not what Sam wanted to hear as thoughts of him getting a DIFFERENT kind of action entered her mind. She really hated when he did that. "Of course, sir, I'm sure it'll be just the thing for you."

Jack smiled. "Oh I'm quite sure, Colonel, quite sure."

* * *

Meanwhile another Jack O'Neill sat on his bed, staring out into nothingness as he thought of his wife, Sam. He already missed her, needed her. The bed seemed so empty without her in it, lying next to him. She'd always loved to cuddle; something he'd never really liked until he was with her… with her it was soothing. With her it seemed somehow… right, although if he was being truthful, everything about Sam in his life felt right… especially after their first night in Egypt.

_**FLASHBACK**_

That night after their small success capturing the Jaffa Patrol, and rescuing two of their people, everyone celebrated their victory; Jack was sitting alone in the cold night simply staring up at the stars, so still that someone could easily mistake him for a statue. He'd never seen the sky so clear, so beautiful. Of course normally he'd be right there with the others, dancing and drinking, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood. It wasn't that he was in a bad mood, because he wasn't. He and a VERY hot woman had made out in that time ship and it had been glorious. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, a very long time. Sure, he was going to miss his cabin by the lake, and his precious boat, Homer. He'd miss a lot of things… beer, TV, The Simpsons, beer… yup, lots of things. "This seat taken?"

Jack looked up and smiled at the beautiful blonde before him. "Have a seat," he offered to her, watching as she sunk into the sand close by him. "I saw how beautiful the sky was and just felt like relaxing. Jack laid back, looking up at the stars, for a second Sam just sat there, and then finally she laid down next to him, slowly moving her hand into his. For some reason she seemed much shyer than she had in the time machine, perhaps it was the whole expecting to die part that had made her so… forward.

Sam sighed, smiling. "Everything is so clear out here! I could stay out here forever."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

No one said a word as they looked up, staring at the sky together, their hands almost bound to each other in the night, finally Jack spoke. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"About lying to me about liking me because you wanted to get to know me."

"Yeah."

"You didn't seem very cautious when you had your tongue in my throat…" he muttered.

"Hey! I thought I was going to die! If I was going to die, I wasn't about to do it a coward."

"What makes you think you're a coward?"

"I wasn't being cautions, I was being scared. Ever since the last guy I was with I haven't been the same… haven't trusted people like I used to. Believe it or not, but I haven't made out with a guy like we did in that time machine since my last relationship."

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"He turned out to be a big jerk… I'm just relieved I didn't marry the jerk. I can't even tell you how big of a mistake it would have been!"

Jack smiled. "So is dying with honor the only reason you kissed me?" he finally asked, wanting to know how to proceed with this thing between them.

"No…" Sam hesitated, then rolled her head over to look into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. "I've never been this… drawn to anyone before. The moment we first met I could feel it... although it was kind of clouded out with annoyance after you killed us off your boat."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah… sorry bout that."

"Either way… I guess I just couldn't help myself. I just really wanted… to kiss you."

Jack's smile faded as he looked at her lips. "I know exactly what you mean." With that their lips met, hesitant at first until Sam turned on her side, her right arm and leg moving on him as the kiss deepened. Jack moaned as her tongue moved into his mouth, exploring. God he wanted her. When the kiss ended, both were panting, flushed with desire. "Your tent or mine?" he asked.

Sam giggled. "Who needs a tent? No one can see us. Besides… I don't think I could make it that far."

"Sweet," whispered Jack just as he captured her lips, rolling them over so he was lying on top of her body. Jack moved his left hand down her body, stroking her belly before going under the fabric of her black shirt. "Now where were we?" Jack asked, moving his hand slowly up her stomach until it reached her bra. "Ah yes… right there," he muttered in between kisses just as his hand grabbed her breast, over the bra.

"Oh god," moaned Samantha, arching her back so his hand took in more of her breast. "It's been waaaaaayyyy too long." Jack wasted no time, quickly taking off their clothes, already hard and ready. Slowly the two made love, unable to stop as they let their bodies take control, not caring about the consequenses anymore. All they had was each other. They'd never be able to return to the life they once knew, but as the became one soul, one body, neither seemed to care. Falling from their high they looked into each other's eyes, both looking at each other with a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and a love just not possible after only knowing each other for a few days. "Wow," Sam whispered in shock.

Jack smiled back. "I think I just saw God."

Sam laughed at that, unable to suppress her laughter despite the fact that it was rather hard with him laying there on top of her. When Jack moved to get off of her, she quickly reacted, holding him to her. "No… it's okay… just stay. I can handle your weight. Just stay."

Jack nodded, moving his arms around her, his forehead resting on hers. In that moment, Jack had never wanted to let her go. He'd never even wanted to get up. All he had wanted was to stay in that moment, stay within her, feeling her bare skin under him. All he had wanted in life was her. Just her.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jack held a hand to his chest, closing his eyes. God, if it was the last thing he did, he would find her. He wasn't about to let Ra take away his second chance at happiness. Hell no, he wasn't going to allow it. He wouldn't lose Sam and the kids the way he lost Charlie. This time, he'd set things right. This time he would not fail the ones he loved. History was not going to repeat itself this time. "Hang on, Sam… just hang on."

* * *

Daniel Jackson, who was still enjoying his short time in the future… or was it the present, smiled as he looked over at Sam and Jack, talking quietly to each other, laughing as they played cards in the commissary. Daniel found it rather amusing that not long ago, he'd never thought they'd get together, then after seeing them together in twice in Egypt… he found their future together to be much more possible. They'd have their chance, of that he was sure. She'd obviously missed him since his time in Washington. Just before Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c had gone back in time to look for the ZPM, Jack had told them he was going to Washington and that Hank Landry would be taking his place in a little over a month. Jack had made sure they knew everything he could say about his old friend Hank, and how they'd known each other for what seemed like forever.

Jack had also made known that Landry's daughter would be the new main Doctor, which had also sparked interest in who she was, and things like that. SG-1 had been sad to know Jack was leaving, but relieved that he was leaving them in the hands of friends. Daniel was rather happy, though, that he'd never lived those changes. Landry and Lam seemed like good people, as did Mitchell, but Daniel had always hated change. Daniel again smirked as he thought of one change he hadn't hated all that much, especially since he'd known what it'd do for his friends….

_**FLASHBACK**_

Samantha Carter paced the large tent over and over again, her anxiety growing by the second, Daniel watching her as she did so. O'Neill and Teal'c had been mapping and taking notes of all Ra's forces and any weak spot worth exploring. They'd been taking things slow many of the months that had gone by, not just going against him, but carefully planning every second, every action. Another thing that had been going on slowly was Samantha's relationship with Jack O'Neill. They'd been together for nearly a year now. Their relationship was a most complicated one. For months they'd become both friends and lovers, trying to get to know each other as well as their counterparts had after nine years of working together. Daniel could already see they'd learned more about each other than their counterparts ever could, but on the other hand, Daniel could also see the things where they both hadn't a clue. "Uh Sam, you're gonna ware a hole in the ground."

Sam glanced over at Daniel Jackson, still pacing. Over the months she'd quickly become close to Daniel, friend with him, the way his Sam and him and been friends. He knew her better than she knew herself, mostly because he had known her… for nine years… just not HER her. If that even made sense…. This Sam had become one of his best friends, They'd relied on each other for advice, confided in each other since all those months ago when they'd finally got settled in their new life. "I can't tell him yet!"

"He's gonna notice sooner or later."

"God, this is so messed up! We haven't even said 'I love you' to each other."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Love him. Do you love him?"

Sam stopped pacing and looked over at her friend, realizing he seemed more amused than worried. "Of course!"

"Does he love you?"

Sam began to pace back and forth once again. "Yeah, I think so… I hope so… uh… I suppose I don't actually know for sure. He hasn't even said anything. He's told me he cares about me… and I know he'd give his life in a second to save mine… as scary as that is. I could never deal with losing him if he'd done it for me… I hope it never comes to that." She was rambling. It always happened when she was worried about something. Right now, Samantha Carter had never been so worried and upset in her life. Daniel guessed it was a pregnant thing, and once again thanked whatever real gods were out there that he wasn't a woman. "Oh god, this is so screwed up!"

"The relationship between Sam and Jack in any reality ends up screwed up one way or another… consider it a tradition."

"Not helping here, Daniel!"

"You think he's gonna freak. That's why you don't wanna tell him."

"Well I would! I mean, we'd been so careful! I watched things so closely… this shouldn't be happening."

"Sam, you and I both know it had nothing to do with that. Sometimes things just happen. It's not a bad thing, Sam."

Sam froze, looking at Daniel in surprise. "Daniel, I'm pregnant with his BABY! Of course it's not a bad thing… but it isn't necessarily a good thing either. We both know with the rebellion against Ra growing stronger that any of us being weighed down with other responsibilities would be too much of a distraction. We're planning a war against Ra. I wouldn't call that a good environment for a baby."

"Sam, an all out attack against Ra won't be happening for a long time. Ever since we began this rebellion Ra's been on to us, our forces have been severely diminished thanks to him. We have to wait for the right moment to attack, we can't rush into things. I made that mistake once, I won't do that again."

"What if Jack doesn't want to be a father again? What if he doesn't think he can do that since Charlie? It hurt him so badly, Daniel! What if he can't go through that again?"

"Sam, this may be his second chance to a family again. I know he was a good father to Charlie. That kid in there's lucky. He'll be thrilled. You should tell him, Sam."

"Daniel-"

"Sam, just tell Jack! Trust me. Just tell him."

"Tell me what?" came a new voice. Daniel noticed the freaked out expression on her face, which she quickly suppressed. She froze immediately, eyes wide in surprise and dread.

Daniel smiled. "Hi Jack. Uh… Sam has something she needs to tell you. It's pretty big, brace yourself." The Doctor moved to stand, knowing this was a conversation best left only between the two.

"Brace myself, huh? How big can it be?"

Daniel looked his friend in the eye, a slow grin forming on his face. "Oh it's big… real big," and with that, he left the tent and left them to have their little talk.

Jack turned to Sam, eyes full of curiosity. Daniel could see that look he'd seen many times before. _I will SO kill you for this later, Jackson! _"Sam?"

"Uh… I have to go." Sam moved to leave, but Jack grabbed her hand before she could. Daniel watched the scene silently, staying away from their eyes. Okay, so he was nosy… he REALLY wanted to see this!

"Sam, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

Sam hesitated, sighing deeply as she realized what might be his reaction to her news. "Jack… you uh… better sit down for this one."

Jack frowned, sitting in the seat Daniel had been in moments ago. "Sam? Am I gonna like this?"

Sam stood before him, collecting in all the courage she could muster. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you look at it."

Jack let out a long sigh. "Where's the Jack Daniels when you need it."

"Jack, this is serious!"

"Yeah, I know, hence the reason for my wish of liquor. What's going on, Sam?"

"I'm… I'm… ummm… I… Jack… I'm… pre… oh for cryin' out loud! I'm pregnant!"

Jack sat there, completely still, just staring at her for almost a full minute. Sam's eyes were wide, tears in her eyes, just begging to fall. His mouth was open now, eyes wide in shock. Daniel almost winced at the look of pure pain in her eyes, Jack though, didn't seem to notice this. "Okay, maybe I don't need any Jack Daniels. Sam… did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah Jack. I'm pregnant. It's no joke… it's real."

"How do you know?"

"Well, considering I should have gotten my period a month ago… and then there's the fact that I've been throwing up every morning for a while now… not to mention how crazy my moods have been! You know I actually CRIED when Daniel said I was going to be a mom! I cried! And not just a few tears either… I cried like a baby! The only thing that stopped the crying was the fact that I had no liquids left to lose! I'm most definitely pregnant. I think I'm even gaining weight! I'm starting to look fat!"

"You look perfect."

"Jack, I'm already starting to show!"

"I barely noticed a thing last night… hell, I never had any idea."

"Jack… I'll understand if you don't want to deal with this. I mean, this is all my fault! I should have been more careful! Done something… I'm so sorry."

Jack smiled, standing up, his eyes staring into hers, barely blinking. "Sam, how can you say that? It's no ones fault… it's a damn miracle. I just… I don't know what to say. Sam, nothing would make me happier than to know you were having my kids… kid. Forget careful, this is great!"

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean you're not upset? You're really okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with this, Sam! I love you! This is the best day of my life!"

Sam froze… eyes once again wide in shock. "Wha… what did you say?"

"I said I love you, Sam, more than anything. God, you've made me the happiest guy in the universe!"

Sam lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried. "I love you too, Jack. Oh god, I love you so much. Thank you, oh Jack, thank you so much."

"Other way around, I should be thanking you." Jack grinned from ear to ear, in a daze. "Wow, I'm gonna be a dad again."

"It's your second chance, Jack. A chance to be a dad again."

"Marry me?"

Sam stiffened, moving away from him. "Jack, I realize we're going to have a child and all, but I don't want to marry you just because of it."

"That's not why I asked."

"Well, you gotta admit, the timing doesn't say so."

"I asked because I love you… and for five months I've become more and more devoted to you and only you. I never really had this kind of a relationship with Sara." Finally Jack pulled out a small gold ring, with a beautiful blue crystal on top. "Teal'c and I made it about three weeks ago. I figured… that maybe… one day I'd use it, when I knew you felt for me what I felt for you. Please, marry me."

Sam grinned her 100watz smile, lunging at him once again, only this time Jack lost his balance and fell to the floor. The two laughed at the fall, before Sam finally caught eyes with him again. Carter slowly leaned her head down and kissed him, showing him all the love she held for him in her heart. "I love you, Jack."

"That a yes?"

"No," Sam told him, Jack frowned immediately, his heart sinking. "That would be a 'HELL YES!'" Sam then added.

Jack grinned, shaking his head. "Sweet!" The two kissed once more, not holding back. When the kiss ended Jack moved his right hand up to caress her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that? I love you so much."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we do a repeat of last night?" she asked, her eyebrows going up and down, a mock imitation of Jack.

Jack chuckled. "I'd say that I may be the luckiest man in the world… jeez… I think you're worse than I am!"

Sam just shrugged. "Hey! I'm not normally this bad! I just happen to be with the sexiest man a girl could ask for! There's just no way you can blame me for getting all hot and bothered with you around."

Jack grinned. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"You might have… yeah."

Daniel Jackson gave a small smirk as he watched the two love birds kiss once again, before leaving them alone. They'd most likely be busy for a few hours. Upon seeing his expression Teal'c cocked his head. "Daniel Jackson, why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason Teal'c… just happy. You have no idea how stressful it is to wait so long for fate to finally run its course."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, as always. "O'Neill has finally asked her?"

"Yup."

"As the Tau'ri have come to say… finally!" the Jaffa muttered, smiling.

Daniel laughed. "Couldn't have said it better! Oh man do I wish Hammond was here. Alternate Sam and Jack or not… I so won our bet!"

"Bet?"

"Yeah, we bet to see how long it took before they finally got together. I said somewhere after year nine… he took when Sam makes General…."

Teal'c frowned, confused.

Daniel just shook his head. "Damn… fifty bucks… boy do I wish Hammond were here."

Teal'c simply shook his head. "You are a very strange human, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel just shrugged. "You have no idea…."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. Well he was back home… maybe he should give Hammond a call. He really did want his fifty bucks….

TBC…

A/N: Hope you like this one, I felt a bit frustrated in this chapter, still haven't gotten it right… but that's okay! Just tell me if you like it! I'm sure there are some 'parts' that you hopefully enjoyed. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror's Past

By Major Dork

* * *

Chapter Three "Goodbye and Goodnight"

Once again at the briefing room table, General O'Neill watched his counterpart explain their mission, along with the other Daniel. "My men and I have spent about a year mapping the area while Teal'c tries to get supporters from Ra's Jaffa. So far he has ten Jaffa pledging their life to him and his cause along with four hundred humans ready to send Ra outta here. We have three hundred near Ra, in camps all around him, as well as another hundred on the outskirts of Ra's domain where we keep most of the weapons in case their needed. We have sixteen slaves working inside, and three Jaffa. Two Jaffa will be guarding the entrance we'll be taking, the other Jaffa guards Ra himself, he's Ra's first prime… a real find for us. Now, as for weapons we'll have a problem and need your help. We're gonna need C4 to pull off this rescue. We can use it as a distraction in case we're in need of one. I'll need to inform our men of what's going on; I've even talked to them about a rescue mission and their willing. We get Sam out, and then we let my men do the rest. I believe if we do it right… we may even be able to send Ra packin'," said Jack to the people at the briefing room table.

"Now the problem will be the Jaffa patrols which come around the camps frequently. We have underground rooms under each tent filled with weapons and technology we've stolen here and there, as well as one big one for the ancient time ship. What we were hoping to do was draw Ra's attention away from the gate which would be taken from them, leaving them no other option but to leave by ship. Then we bury the gate as soon as he's gone. The rebel Jaffa we've got on our side have given us maps of the area, along with the place where Sam might be kept, but we have no way of knowing for sure. We'll need radios for all leaders of the men we command and one for me since I will be heading to a computer terminal to find Sam. Our Teal'c can come with me in case I need someone to watch my back. The rebel Jaffa guarding the entrance we're taking will take us where we need to go, once me and Teal'c are at the terminal we'll give you directions as to where to go. It will most likely be close to Ra, since he probably already knows what we're planning," Daniel explained.

General O'Neill raised his hands, frowning. "Yes Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah… I was just wondering. Why don't we just take the time machine and just go to a time before your Carter was taken?"

Daniel smiled then looked over at his Jack, who was rolling his eyes. "Jack, as you well know, the time machine can extract dates from your mind, but it's not precise. If we are able to get there before Sam was taken then we'll be able to handle it ourselves, and just wait a little longer to finally go against Ra, but we don't know if that will happen or not, and with our luck who knows. Either way, we need to be prepared," Daniel told the General.

General O'Neill sighed, folding his arms. "Still, it seems to me that you're using us to help with this rebellion. I thought we were here to save your Carter?"

"General," began Jack. "We've already failed to stop Ra before; if we don't do something to stop him we may never get the chance again. Now yes, Sam is most important because of the kids, but so is this battle. If we don't get Ra outta here Sam's gonna end up working in some little office where her boss continually steals her ideas, Daniel is gonna end up teaching alien residence the English language, Teal'c will still be working for Apophis and you will end up with a boat named Homer and absolutely nothing else. In fact, when Daniel and Sam first meet you in MY reality you treated em like shit and sent them packin'! Now, General, I suggest you help us before history repeats itself."

O'Neill glared at his counterpart. "Excuse me, Jack, but it seems like you'd do just fine without us, sailor. I saw that tape, things were obviously right, so I really don't think that'll happen."

"We have no idea how it's done, General, and frankly it could be you guys that help us set your own reality back how it should be. And frankly-"

"Enough!" yelled Landry, tired of the two Jack's little fight. "We have a job to do people, andin less than an hour you all are going back in time to carry out the mission so I suggest you focus on that instead of fighting with each other."

Both Jacks glared at each other, but neither said a word. Sam had seen that look before; it was the same look General O'Neill, Colonel at the time, had given his synthetic duplicate when they'd been fighting. Carter wondered why the General could never get along with himself. Although, O'Neill did have quite a personality, she doubted that was why two Jacks would be so annoyed with each other. She'd never felt that way when her duplicate from another universe had come along. Sam shook her head and looked up to see Daniel talking. "The main supplies we'll need is the C4 for the diversion, as well as a few P-90s. We already have a boat load of staff weapons and zats."

"Done," said Landry. "I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"Uh General one other thing," Jack then added. "It will take awhile to get all he camps ready without Ra suspecting something. If we want this to be a surprise attack your men should pack up food and extra clothing. The camps near Ra have a hard enough time getting food as it is… five more mouths to feed would be quite a lot of work."

Landry nodded. "I'll make sure it's done. I'll also provide some food for you and Doctor Jackson while my team is there."

"Thank you, General, that would really be great," Daniel said, smiling.

Landry smiled back. "No problem, Doctor Jackson, now if there's nothing further I think this briefing's closed."

All around the briefing room nodded in agreement. Landry stood, and walked out of the room. Sam tensed as she saw the glare Jack pointed at O'Neill. Great, this was just great. Finally Jack looked at her, surprising Sam at how fast the glare dissipated. A sweet smile took over the frown just before he turned away and left, Doctor Jackson walking away with him. Sam looked over at O'Neill who was now staring at her, a look of confusion, annoyance, and worry in his eyes. Sam smiled at the General before walking out of the room to find the other Jack. Sam stopped just short of making herself known to Daniel and Jack as they talked around the corner. "Jack, what was all that about with you and the General?"

"Did you really expect us to get along?" Jack asked in what sounded of surprise. They were whispering, Sam strained herself to hear.

"No, but you weren't even trying."

"I know, Daniel, I know. I just… he's an idiot! The man doesn't even know what he has… could have, and he's letting duty get in the way!"

"Jack, he loves his job just like you used to, and if the Stargate had been found when it should have been you'd BE him."

Jack sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered.

"Look, I'm gonna go get some things together for the mission; I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing Daniel."

Sam waited until she couldn't hear Daniel walking away before turning the corner, ignoring everything she heard since she shouldn't have even been hearing it. "Oh, hello, sir."

"It's Jack, I'm not in the Air Force."

"Right… sorry."

"No biggie."

"Uh… look sir… Jack, I was wondering… you and Sam… you two are friends?"

Jack smiled, walking with her to the storage room. "Great friends, why do you ask?"

"It… just seems like you care a great deal about her…" Sam told him.

"I do, she's my friend, Sam." Jack stopped, and looked her in the eye. "I've only really known her for almost two years now, but from the moment we met I knew I'd like her… whether I acted like it or not. When we came to Egypt… after learning we'd be stuck here, we all had a hard time with it… but Sam never did. She saw a chance to make a difference… something no one else was thinking about. I respect her for how much she cares about doing something with her life. She's a good person, intelligent, kind and funny… how could I not care about her?"

Sam folded her arms, frowning, knowing he was leaving out something.

Jack laughed. "I know that look."

"What aren't you telling me, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "She saved my life."

"What happened?"

Jack looked past her, as if he was in a dream. "Teal'c, Sam, and I were just doing standard recon for a new place to set camp. Sam would check out the ground, make sure it was easy enough to dig for weapon barracks, Teal'c was standing guard when someone shot him with a zat gun outta nowhere. Sam and I fell do the ground and readied our weapons when five Jaffa start running up to us. We both start shooting, holding them off until Teal'c wakes up and helps. They start getting closer and I know we need to fall back. That's when I see this large rock. I tell Sam to go first, then Teal'c, and finally it's my turn. I turn towards the rock and I start running as fast as I can when this Jaffa points his staff weapon right at me. Teal'c and Sam see him, but I had my backed turn, so I had no idea. Teal'c is trying to warn me, but I can't hear a word with all the noise of weapons fire."

"How did Sam save you?"

Jack smiled at the memory, still not looking at her. "She gets from behind the rock and launches at me, throwing me and her to the ground just as the guy shot his weapon. If it hit me… it would have killed me. Then both of us get behind the rock and shoot down the remaining Jaffa."

Sam smiled, satisfied. He still looked like he was hiding something, but the story was a reason for him to care for her, and she didn't need to know everything. What Jack hadn't told her was how many times they'd had wild monkey sex all night, both thankful that the other was alive. Counting in his mind, he came up with six, and the thought made him grin. Sam cocked her head, recognizing the grin. "I've seen that look before."

Jack finally looked at her, curious. "When?"

"General O'Neill had just stopped this time looping device from continually setting time back every ten hours, effectively erasing every ten hours with the jump. He'd been at it for months before we finally stopped it, and when Daniel asked what he did during his time, whether he'd done something crazy considering that no one would know when time reset… well he smiled, just like you were."

Jack just shrugged. "Well if I were him… I'd probably play golf through the Stargate… I bet that'd be fun…" Jack told her then turned and walked away. Sam frowned, he was hiding something.

* * *

Less than an hour later General O'Neill, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, the other Jack, and the other Daniel were standing outside the time machine. "Good luck, people," Landry told them, standing nearby to see them off.

General O'Neill nodded and walked into the ship, the rest following him in, taking their seats in the ship. "Jack, just think about where we last left off," the other Daniel told the other Jack.

Jack nodded, sitting in the pilot's chair as they lifted off from outside the SGC complex, and soon leaving Earth's atmosphere. Jack did as Daniel had told him and soon a light flashed from the time machine. "Well?" asked General O'Neill, who was sitting next to Teal'c.

Sam shrugged. "The machine just flashed, I dunno, sir."

The other Daniel just looked at the people behind him. "Then it worked… the stars are different. Jack, set her down, but remember to cloak the ship before we head to camp. Don't want the Jaffa patrol to catch sight of it."

Jack nodded and descended the ship, smiling. Finally! It was good to be home.

* * *

Samantha O'Neill stared up at the ceiling, feeling the two inside her kicking once more. She wished Jack were here, he always got so excited when he felt them kicking. It seemed to easily put a smile on his face despite whatever mood he was in. She'd actually used that once or twice to get out of a fight… although he had been mad at her afterwards for defusing his anger. Sam almost smiled at how difficult Jack was, but she couldn't seem to get the smile to come as she looked at the alien walls of Ra's laboratory. They'd been running tests on her since the moment she'd been captured. She knew something was going on by how pleased Ra looked when he'd come to see her, like the cat that'd eaten the canary. Evil cat….

She could only hope they'd stay in for a little while longer until Jack could find them. She'd be damned if she was going to have the twins without him. She needed his support, his love. Samantha knew it would be painful, especially without drugs, she'd need him with her to help her get through the pain. She wanted her husband to take care of her, encourage her. She'd always felt so strong with him nearby… like she could do anything with him beside her, only if he was beside her.

Jack, he was everything to her now. It seemed strange that in only a year and two months she'd not only fallen for a man hard, but made twins with him, her children. The guys she'd been serious about in the past, they'd date for years before something happened. A few days was all it took before she knew she'd struck gold. Of course she knew he wasn't perfect. He had so many scars, so many stories that if told again would be enough to make him cry. He'd done horrible things in his life while in the Air Force, and more than that, he'd experienced horrible things himself. The guilt and anger that had been building since he was young had always been with him, strong enough to make his life a living hell. Of course she also knew the guilt he carried because of his son's death, the defining moment that had changed his life. She could never forget when she first realized just how he'd felt about the situation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Jack had been pacing back and forth when she found him. "Jack, you okay?"

O'Neill turned to look at her, relief written all over his face. "Thank god! I was so worried! Where were you!"

Sam frowned at the worry in his voice. "I was studying the ship. We need to learn what else it can do, see what other advantages it has."

"Sam! I haven't seen you all day and night!"

"So I worked overtime. I just find a new part of the ship and I was trying to figure out what it was for… learn how we can use it… things like that."

"Sam! You are pregnant! You can't just do what you normally do! God! Do you have any idea how worried I was! You scared the crap outta me! I thought you coulda been hurt! Or worse! You can't keep working on that thing all day and night! You have more than just one mouth to feed right now."

Sam had been shocked by the pain and fear in his voice. "Jack, what are you so worried about. I'm fine."

Jack walked up to her, his face right in hers. "I couldn't find you! I was worried something happened!" Jack grabbed her arms tight, making her wince. "No one knew where you were, Sam!"

"Jack! You're hurting me!" Sam yelled, trying to get away from his hold. Jack's eyes widened as he realized how tightly he'd grabbed her. Sam rubbed her right arm, wincing as she realized it would most likely bruise.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry," he whispered before turning around and running out of the tent. Sam sighed, realizing how freaked out he was. She quickly ran out to follow him. "Jack, wait!"

He didn't listen. He just kept walking, ignoring her call until he was no longer insight. She was about to go after him when she saw Daniel walk over to her. "Let him go, Sam."

"You heard?" she asked her friend.

"Sam, you two were shouting. Of course I heard."

"What the hell was he so worried about!"

Daniel sighed, looking out to where Jack was heading. "You were gone for 24 hours, Sam. Jack was looking for you everywhere… and when it started getting dark and you didn't show… he got scared. No one knew where you were."

"He overreacted, Daniel. Frankly, I don't know what's gotten into him!"

"Charlie."

Sam's head snapped to look at Daniel. "What?"

"Charlie's gotten into him. His life has gotten into him. Sam, he loves you. You're carrying his children. Right now, at this moment, you are the most important person to him. You two just got married a month ago for Christ's sake! He was scared. He'll always be scared to lose the things he loves most. What's that saying? History repeats itself? Jack's just trying to make sure he keeps something he loves this time around. He's already lost so much, Sam. Don't expect him to not care about losing you too."

"But I wasn't lost!"

"Nevertheless Sam, you were to him. We were all worried. You should have told someone."

"I know… I know. I just… I got caught up. I didn't think about it."

"I know you didn't, Sam. Just please, be careful next time. Jack loves you so much, Sam… I don't think he could take losing you too."

Sam frowned. "He won't lose me."

Daniel, though, just nodded and turned around. "Good."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sam closed her eyes tightly, remembering the stories her husband told her about how hard Jack had fought when he'd been married to Sara, how hard he'd fought to survive and get back to her and Charlie. Now it was her turn. She knew she'd have to see Jack again. It couldn't end this way. She'd get through it. She'd survive. Jack would never give up on her, she just had to hang in there until he could find a way back to her… and he WAS going to find a way back to her. She knew that in her heart, he'd find her. She wasn't going to let Jack lose another person he cared about. Samantha O'Neill caressed her stomach, sighing sadly. "Just hold tight, daddy's coming, daddy's coming."

TBC…

A/N: You know the drill, keep em coming! I need feedback, guys. So be sure to tell me if it's any good.


End file.
